Kandarin National Marine Corps
The Kandarin National Marine Corps, or KNMC for short, is a military corps created in the year 405 of the Fifth Age to provide extensive military support for the land of Kandarin, most notably its capital, Ardougne, and surrounding cities and villages such as Yanille, Hemenster, and Seers' Village. The Corps is made up of 30,000 soldiers, mostly young men from the age of 18-25 who were willing to take part in the defending of the nation or simply earn a few extra gold pieces, as payment was good and war was scarce. Headquarters The Kandarin National Marine Corps Headquarters, or KNMCHQ, is strategically located directly under Ardougne Castle so that it is able to provide immediate military support for the city and its monarch. The KNMCHQ costed a total of 148 million gold pieces to create as it had to provide support for 20,000 soldiers. History Creation and Early Days The KNMC was officially created by King Pathos I of Ardougne in the year 405 of the Fifth Age after the Treaty of Kandarin was signed, unifying Kandarin as one nation. King Pathos assigned his most trusted soldier, General Drake Sorrowhood, to lead the corps. The previous Ardougnian military units, the Silver Swords Brigade and Dark Wolf Brigade, which counted up to 10,000 units collectively, merged with the KNMC to create a massive army. The early days of the corps were rather unsuccesful as economical funding was limited and the Government of Ardougne was not able to provide for the complete need of the corps. However, money from the Bank of RuneScape was borrowed so that the corps could still be created. Fremennik-Kandarin War The Fremennik-Kandarin War lasted from the year 409 to the year 413 of the Fifth Age, and there were a total of 1,200 casualties. There had already been a ongoing conflict for territory between the Fremennik Province and Seers' Village, backed by Camelot. When the Treaty of Kandarin was signed Seers' Village felt that it had gained enough power and defences and moved into the Fremennik Province, colonizing it. As might have been expected, the citizens of Rellekka and the surrounding islands of Miscellania, Neitiznot, Jatizso joined together to form a decent army. The people of the Mountain Camp and the Piscatoris Fishing Colony also provided support for the Fremennik army, forming an army of around 15,000 warriors. The war was a different one for the Fremenniks because of the fighting against the dagannoths (See main article: Fremennik-Dagannoth Conflict) Because of the Treaty of Kandarin the KNMC was forced to help out in this war, supporting one of their cities, and 2 brigades of 4000 soldiers each were sent to the battlefront. *405 - Treaty of Kandarin was signed, unifying all of Kandarin as one nation, and the KNMC was created. *407 - Two Seers' Village Companies invade southern Fremennik Province. *409 - After two years of colonizing, the Fremennik Province allies with the surrounding colonies and pushes back the invaders. *409 - The first battle occurs between the Fremenniks and the Kandarian army, resulting in a victory for the Fremenniks. *410 - After losing many battles, the companies ask for help from the KNMC, and 2 KNMC brigades are sent to the battlefront, with a total of 4,000 soldiers. *413 - After 3 years of fighting, the Fremenniks surrender and Kandarin takes over the Fremennik Province, forcing the locals to emmigrate to the islands. 'Membership' 'Ranks' These are the available ranks to the members of the KNMC. #Private #Private First Class #Lance Corporal #Corporal #Sergeant #Staff Sergeant #Gunnery Sergeant #Master Sergeant #First Sergeant #Master Gunnery Sergeant #Sergeant Major #Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps #Warrant Officer #Chief Warrant Officer #Second Lieutenant #First Lieutenant #Captain #Major #Lieutenant Colonel #Colonel #Brigadier General #Major General #Lieutenant General #General Notable Members *General Drake Sorrowhood *Major Ronan Phoenix *Colonel Jack Sworts (KIA) *Sergeant Major John Dragoon Uniform Members of the KNMC wear a set of light steel and dragonhide armour to balance their defence against magic, ranged, and melee. Weapons vary from class to class, and most KNMC marines wield dragon or higher level weaponry, as well as defenders or shields. KNMC mages wear dragonhide in any colour with a mage robe and hat, accompanied by a staff and rangers wear similar outfits with crossbows or longbows. Category:Organisations